Sisterhood of the Sues
by Story telling-talent fairy
Summary: This is all explained inside. This story is making fun of mary sues, by having them try to take over fandoms. You may send in which fandom you want me to make a sue for, or make a sue you want me to use! Send ideas by review, but Sues by PM ONLY!
1. The Perfect Prolouge

**I love stories that make fun of mary sues, so one day I thought 'Well, why don't I make one?', so here it is! You can make requests to what fandom you want me to make a mary sue for, and I'll do it. It can be any fandom you think would be worthy of a mary sue, I can make one for anything! Anyway enough talk, here's the prolouge!**

The Perfect Prolouge

Deep in a dark forest with tree branches blocking out any sunlight, a woman with a black cloak hiding her face walks until she sees fellow cloaked women arranged in a circle.

"You are late, Sister." One says.

"I know I am sorry." She says as she steps inside the circle, and begins to speak. "Today, my sisters, we will once again rule the many different universes. Slowly, taking away the personality and willpower of the people who live there. Making them fall hopelessly at our feet. WE WILL REIGN LIKE THE SUPRIME BEINGS WE ARE!"

The others around her cheer in joy and excitement, as she slowly lifts the hood of her cloak to reveal her true appearance. A sickingly perfectly shaped face is shown it was so white she could have been mistaken for a statue, beautiful pearl white hair flowing in the non-exsistent wind, sapphire blue eyes that shine brighter than all the stars in the sky, and rosy red, full, lips that are now in the form of a smirk. Her fellow sisters lifted their hoods revealing more perfect face features.

"NOW GO MY SISTERS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She shouted to the skies, as the others ran off to ruin the lifes of everyone that they meet.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Well, that was short. Only, because it was the prolouge though. Don't forget to send requests in your reviews! Also, if you have a mary sue idea, you'd like me to try that's okay also, but send it by PM, please! I call this the 'Meeting of the Sisterhood of Sues' or 'Meeting of the SOS'!**


	2. The GIRL who lived?

**Thanks so much to the user who was my first review, favorite, follow, AND request, ****Dhavian Vanity**! Per their request, this one is for, one of my personal favorites, Harry Potter!  


* * *

**The GIRL who lived?**

There was once a beautiful girl named Harriet Rebecca Bonnie Potter, a 18 year old witch. But, she wasn't just a normal witch, she was Harry Potter's long lost sister! She was also a champion Quidditch player, flawless at magic and potion-making, and did I mention beautiful?

"Oh, I do hope I run into my long lost brother, Harry! I haven't seen him since that tragic night, that for some reason I remember even though we were babies, when our parents were killed, but we survived!" She sighed, putting her hands over her chest in thought of the terrible night. Her jet-black hair shining in the sunlight, unlike Harry's hers was perfectly neat with a bang hiding her lightning scar, chocolate brown eyes sparkling in excitement, and pale fragile skin that clashed against her fitted black cloak.

She was currently walking down the hallways of Hogwarts. When suddenly, she saw Harry standing right across from her! Harriet ran towards him gracefully, her hair bouncing behind her as she ran. When she got close enough to see his facial expression, he looked terrified. 'He's probably just surprised to see me after all this time.' she thought.

But, when she was only a few feet away, he pointed his wand at her and yelled...

"Avada Kedavra!"

There was the usual green light and the sound of rushing that came with the spell. Harry dropped his wand in shock of what he just did. "I never thought I would have to do that to anyone before..." He whispered to himself. "But, it was worth it to get rid of one of those...those...Mary-Sues!" He growled the word, turned around, and continued walking down the hallway.

* * *

Back at the Mary-Sue meeting place...

"I just don't know what went wrong!" Harriet cried out. "He's supposed to love me! I'm his sister! EVERYONE LOVES ME!"

She was slapped hard across the face by one of the other Mary-sues, and they crowded and criticized her.

"You failed sister." One said simply.

"What kind of Mary-Sue lets herself get killed?!" One growled at her.

"Without sacrificing herself for her love on top of that!" Another one said.

"Stop, that is enough, sisters." The one in the center says. "There will be more opportunities for us to reign, not all of us will have success. If not...well we wouldn't want THAT to happen would we?" She said with a twisted grin, that made the others shudder.

"YOU!" She points to one of them, nearly to tears in fright and trembling in fear. "You will be next to try, you look promising. NOW GO!" She opens a portal with a wave of her hand, and the girl jumps through it.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Thanks again for the first request, ****Dhavian Vanity**! Everyone keep sending requests and such, and thanks for reading!


	3. Tribute Mary Sue?

**You guys read my mind when i'm not looking don't you? I ask because this chapter is for another one of my favorite book series, Hunger games! Anyway, sorry for not updating in so long, but thanks for your support you guys! Also I'm sorry if I don't use your idea, but it's either because I don't know much about the series, or I can't find a sue idea for it, sorry again.**

* * *

**Tribute Mary Sue**

"For district 12, Diamond Everdeen Mellark!"

I dramatically gasp with my delicate pale-skinned hand over my small pink heart-shaped mouth. My parents Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, both winners of the previous hunger games, are tragically sobbing and reaching out for me as I walk up on stage. My blonde hair flowing behind me, my different colored eyes, I had one gray and one blue, staring at the crowd that look absolutely devastated. Surely because, I may not make it back alive, because their beautiful Diamond may be reduced to Mutt food or struck by an arrow.

The thought made me so sad, I thought about my life so far instead. Despite living in district 12, I never had to work in the mines or hunt for myself, for my loving parents did it for me. Not because I couldn't do it myself, but because I was too good at it, and everyone got jealous. On top of that, I always had the prettiest new dresses one of them I was wearing now. It is white, a color as pure as I am, and made me look like an angel, and it was covered in diamonds like my name.

I waved farewell to everyone, and walked back stage soon to meet my doom...

* * *

What she didn't know was it was a trap. President Snow called on every Mary Sue name he could to go into the games, so we could get rid of as many as he could at once! Katniss and Peeta and everyone else weren't crying in sadness, they were shedding tears of joy, for they were rid of another Hunger Games worth of sues! Every year since people started making sues they secretly set up The Sue Games, telling the sues they were The Hunger Games. When really the difference is, no one wins The Sue Games! Snow makes sure they die the moment they step off into the arena!

This year was the 20th annual Sue Games, and every year it just got better and better to watch! Even if the Sues and Stus don't die as soon as they step in, they get an even worst death. It was almost worth all the births Katniss had to go through to birth all the Sues under her name!

Almost.

* * *

**Sorry, this one was so short, but I hope the humor made up for it! ^_^ **

**Probably not -_-'**

**Oh well, see ya'll next chapter, and check out my other stories while your waiting!**


	4. Mary sue the Avatar?

**This one wasn't a request, I just LOVED Avatar, the last airbender when it was on! Also, thanks yet again, Dhavian Vanity, you've helped a lot so far! Your comments, and request, I'm thankful for all of it. I'm *sniff* thankful f-for all of Y-you, my dear readers! *Breaks out in tears* Okay, okay enough sobbing, on with the story! Also, let me know when it gets annoying that I almost always start the story with, 'There once was a girl...'**

* * *

**Mary sue, the...Avatar?**

There once was a girl named Kay, with delicate, light brown skin, shining brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes. She wore an even more beautiful sky blue kimono with pale blue sandals. although she was only thirteen, she was the greatest Waterbender anyone knew, maybe because she lived in the earth kingdom? Oh, well. Anyway, she was capable of creating huge whirlpools and tidal waves without a strain. She was well known, even when she was just a farm girl.

She woke up one day, and went outside to tend to the crops, when she got near them something strange happened! All she did was touch the ground to dig out a plant, and the earth around her raised her in the air! "Oh my!" She exclaimed. "I'm a Waterbender _and_ an Earthbender!" Then she stopped and thought for a second. After a second of her brilliant brain's thoughts, she got up and started proforming well done martial arts-like kicks and punches into the air, vivid flames of all colors coming from her knuckles and feet, she was Firebending! As she stood up again on the raised earth she waved her arms in a circular motion, legs apart, much like a bending stance. Before she could blink her beautiful eyes, wind started circling with her arms, soon creating a sort of sideways tornado from her hands. "I-I'm a Waterbender, Earthbender, Firebender, AND a Airbender!? I must be the avatar!"

She gasps, and dramatically faints, catching herself with another mound of raised earth. It's the only possible reason! The only person who can bend more than one element is the Avatar! Soon, she goes walking to where Aang and the others were camping at the time. Kay walked down the road as she thought. So there was the first Avatar, the survivor of the Nomads, and now her? Living at the same time as him? Interesting. She used her Airbending skills to increase her speed, rushing forth. She would soon learn if it was true.

"Hello!" Kay said brightly as she walked over to where Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko and Toph were sitting. "You must be the Avatar! Guess what? I'm an Avatar too!" She demonstrated by twirling a stream of water from Katara's canteen, flinging a rock that was lying on the ground, emitting a burst of flame from her hand, and making a breeze blow over the group. All at the same time. Her body gracefully and beautifully going through the movements, and stances.

Sokka looked at her strangely. Kay focused her mind and began to read his mind. She discovered that he was from the Southern Water Tribe, and was good with a boomerang. He was also thinking, 'Where and what did _she _come from?!'. She giggled to herself, he must be thinking that because he thinks she's royalty, and came from a palace, when she was just a simple farm girl in reality. From a very successful and rich farmer with a mansion.

Suddenly, something strange and unnatural happened to Zuko's mind. 'What the f-?' before he could finish the thought, his mind was completely taken over by the strange feeling, and he now saw the annoying freak of nature in a whole new way. He didn't know it, but he had fallen under her evil spell. Kay smiled prettily and curtsied, her beautiful brown hair flowing in the breeze. "My name is Kay, your majesty." Prince Zuko was taken aback by her amazing beauty. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met. All thoughts of chasing down the Avatar have fled my mind upon beholding your lovely face."

"Alas, my dear sweet!" She sighed and paused dramatically. "I AM the Avatar! For I two, can control all the elements!" Zuko gasped equally as dramatically, his heart could not take the pain and conflict, between his hate for the Avatar, yet his love for Kay, and he fainted. "My love! My terrible secret has caused you to collapse! Oh, woe is me! Woe is me! Woe is-" But, her words are cut off, when all of a sudden Toph drops a giant rock on her.

"Finally!" Everyone sighs of relief, even Zuko who was lifted from the curse put on him, and now wide awake.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyied it, and keep sending in those reviews! They're what fuels me to keep typing these stories!**

**See ya next chapter!**


	5. Angry Mary Sue?

Sorry** I haven't been updating in a while, please don't be mad at- GOOD FATHER IN HEAVEN! (dodges and runs from thousands of chairs, tomatoes, and samurai swords being thrown at her) I said I was sorry! *Ahem* Anyway, I've been busy with school, not motivated enough to continue, and frankly too lazy to write and update. Also, I still need more ideas, any fandom will do I can pretty much write for any of them. Anyway, you've all been so patient and wonderful, and I love all the reviews I'm getting! So, keep sending them! **

**Oh, and before I go after this one I'll probably do two more chapters until the grand finale, unless you guys want me to do a sequel after this, but that's up to you guys! ;) Now without further ado...**

* * *

**Angry Mary Sue?**

One day the birds were getting ready to attack a tower of pigs, who once again stole their eggs.

"Alright cadets, this tower is made of several layers of glass, wood, and stone," Red, the red bird stated.*this is translated from bird language by the way* "Were going to need our strongest birds on this job." he said turning to the blue bird triplets. "Jim, Jay, Jane, you three take care of the glass."

"Hey Uncle Wed, why do we have to handle the glass if we're the youngest and weakest?" They asked in unison in their toddler-like voices.

But, Red just ignored them, and kept talking. "Chuck," he turned to the yellow bird. "After the blues take care of the glass, you smash through the wood layer."

"Great more splinters for me..." Chuck groaned. Again Red ignored him.

"Finally, you get rid of the stone, blow up the pigs, and in all the confusion we'll take the eggs back Bomb." Red turned to the black bird, who just grinned with anticipation at the thought of blowing things up.

"Don't forget about me, Red darlin'!" Red looked behind him, and instantly wished that he hadn't. "Oh dear gosh no..." He muttered to himself, while wishing he had hands to face palm with.

"Hello, Rainbow Bird." They all groaned in unison.

In front of them was a female bird, shaped like the pink bird, but instead of pink feathers she had rainbow-striped ones, and a white heart on her cheek. Her voice sounded like a southern belle back in the fifty's, which was probably fake anyway. Her feathers were shaped to look like bangs, and their color changed daily, today they were blonde. Finally, her eyes changed to match her mood. Right now they were cheerful yellow.

"Ah' bet that ah' could take out all those nasty little pigs, ya'll!" She chirped happily.

"Eww... You'd just get in the way, like all icky girls do!" two of the blues, Jim and jay, said. "Hey, don't compare me with her!" Jane complained, with the pink and white birds nodding in agreement behind her.

"Their right though, Red, you can't let _it _on the mission!" Chuck agreed. Red nodded, and turned towards her, a forced smile on his face.

"Umm, I'm sorry Rainbow, but..." Red began.

"Oh no, Red sugar cube! You call the others by their real names, you might as well do it for me too!" Rainbow smiled with a wink. Red's strained happy expression was gone by now, now turned into a scowl.

"Fine, Sprinkles." He growled, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, We've already got the attack planned out, so we don't need or want any of your help." Turning back to his team, not taking his eyes off her. But, he was pulled into a huddle with the others.

"I say we dump her into angry birds space's final level, it'll be forever until someone finds her there!" Suggested Pink bird, aka Stella.

"No, I got a better idea, we should leave her at the entrance of the Mighty Eagle's cave, in a sardine costume, and wait until he eats her." Grunted Red's Big Brother Bird, aka Terrence.

"Or we could suffocate her under the mass of the tower's ruins once we knock it down, then bury her bloody corpse somewhere deep into the jungle where no one will ever find her again!" The orange bird, aka Bubbles chirped cheerfully. The other birds stared at him in shock, with their jaws on the ground.

"Um, _OR _we could just..." Red whispered the rest of the plan to ensure Sprinkles couldn't hear.

_**30 minutes later**_

Sprinkles grinned happily as she was adjusted into the slingshot.

"Oh Red, honey sugar! Ah' just knew that ya'll would see my talent, and let little ol' me take on the mission all alone!" She tweeted, her eyes turning pink for love. Red forced himself not to gag, and instead put on another forced smile.

"Yeah...so anyway just aim high, and don't forget to go for the pigs!" He grinned for real this time, and even shed a few happy tears, but not for the reason Sprinkles thought.

'For encouragement, my Little Red Darlin' is worried 'bout little ol' me!' She aimed herself and shot herself towards the tower. She tried to activate her power, a rainbow laser beam covered in glitter and sparkles shot from her eyes, that usually destroys the towers and buildings of the pigs in one go. A certain three star attack that doesn't need the other birds' assistance. But, before she could the pigs took a butterfly net, and snatched her in mid-air!

"RED! SOMEBODY! SAVE ME!" But nobody did, and the pigs hopped off with her, her eyes now a murky dark yellow for fright.

"Gweat idea, Uncle Wed!" The blue trio cheered in unison.

"Yeah Red, No one would have thought of bargaining with the pigs to take Sprinkles instead of the eggs!" Bomb laughed.

"Now, they'll probably eat her instead, and we won't have to see her anymore!" Chuck added.

But Red was to busy to reply to all the praise, stead he was watching as the pigs took her away, chuckling to himself.

'Three stars for us.' he thought.

* * *

**I just had to do this! XD I just LOVE Angry Birds, and I remember some people online had made Angry Birds OCs. So I was like if OCs are possible, why not Mary Sues? Sorry to anyone who wanted something more like a Naruto or a Death Note OC or some action-packed anime or book like that. Maybe next chapter, it depends on the _REQUESTS _that I get. _*Hint Hint*_ By the way, I actually researched the color for cheerfulness and fright, so yes I wasn't just guessing. I also researched the bird's names all of them are there official names except the real blue birds are all boys, I just always liked to see them as two boys and one girl. Their real names are Jim, JAKE, and Jay, I gender bent Jake into Jane, my head canon third blue bird. Anyway take it away Jay, Jim, and Jane!**

**Blue Bird Trio: Weviews are appresheaded!(Reviews are appreciated)**

**Someone really needs to send them to angry bird elementary school****.**

**Blue Bird Trio: See You Next Chapter!**

**Jane: Wait, what did you say about me being a gender bent?**

**YOU HEARD NOTHING!**


End file.
